This invention relates to a construction type assembly of units or components having as its basic element a module or capsule of generally spherical form and preferably of clear transparent or pellucid plastic. Each capsule may consist of two essentially identical hemispheres constructed to interfit at their equatorial planes to form a complete hollow sphere having integrally formed therewith two or more semicylindrical projections extending radially outwardly therefrom, with interfitting surfaces in the aforesaid plane. Thus when the hemispheres of any one capsule are interfitted and assembled to form a sphere, there are also formed two tubular radial projections extending in opposite directions with a common axis of symmetry in the equatorial plane. Each projection is preferably of regular polygonal form in external transverse section, for instance, an octagon having diametrically opposite apices disposed in the plane. Connecting sleeves are provided having an internal transverse section adapted to fit smoothly and snugly over and about each projection and of a length enabling any two selected capsules to be firmly interconnected by the insertion of a projection of each into the respective ends of a sleeve. The sleeves also act when in place, to firmly unite two mated hemispheres into a complete sphere. It should be noted that while the two hemispheres are substantially identical, they have rims which are complementarily rabbetted to interfit and to hold them in registration.
Each module may be formed with additional integral projections, for instance in a preferred form, a second pair divisible in the equatorial plane and defining an axis of symmetry normal to and intersecting the axis of the first pair. There may also be provided a third pair defining an axis mutually normal to and intersecting the axes of the first and second pairs. In the latter case, of course, each projection is complete and integral with its own hemisphere and thus not divisible into semicylinders as are the others.
By means of the aforesaid sleeves a number of the capsules may be interconnected and interattached in a wide variety of relations, to form any selected one of a number of functionally operative models. Further, due to the polygonal transverse section of the projections and the internal matching section of all sleeves, relative rotation between any two interconnected capsules about their common axis, is prevented.
In any given set a number of individual capsules may have mounted therein various mechanical and/or electrical elements such as an electric motor, reduction gearing of selected types, differential gears and other auxiliaries. These elements are operatively mounted in an unique but standardized way, by two axially-spaced semi-circular disks each fixed in its own hemisphere and having its diameter in the aforesaid equatorial plane symmetrically with and on opposite sides of a polar axis normal to the equatorial plane. The straight diametral edges of the two disks in each hemisphere are provided with bearing notches so that when two such hemispheres are mated the registering notches form closed bearing openings in which shafts may be journaled. For instance each pair of registering notches may form a central bearing aperture coaxial with the axis of its projections, and two other bearing apertures spaced equally on opposite sides of the central aperture.
Where a capsule is to journal other shafts normal to the one mounted by the aforesaid disks, special cages are provided, one removably fitting each hemisphere and conjointly affording bearing apertures for such other shafts. Except for the capsule incorporating an electric motor or other power-driven element, all of the mechanical elements mounted within a capsule may be easily and quickly removed when two hemispheres are separated, and as easily reassembled in the same or another capsule. In certain constructions an open frame is provided with opposed trunnions which may be journaled in the respective opposed cylindrical openings in a pair of projections. Such a frame, having bearing apertures in its sides, is useful in mounting the inner ends of short shafts where it is necessary to avoid interference with other shafting extending diametrically acoss the capsule. Such a frame may itself be divisible in two identical parts divided in a plane through the common axis of the trunnions.
Other adjuncts such as vehicle wheels, tire treads, floats, battery housing, control box and items simulating machines such as lifting cranes, winches, etc. are provided as will be clear from the detailed description following.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide an educational and amusement device having outstanding features of interchangeability by which a relatively small number of component parts may be combined and united to form a wide variety of power trains or combinations which accurately simulate power-driven and operated machinery in actual use, such as motor-driven tractors, trucks, caterpillar tractors, paddle-wheel and propeller-driven floats, cranes and lifting devices.
Among the more important auxiliary objects are, to provide a construction type combination of elements or components which is highly entertaining and instructive to young and old alike, which facilitates understanding of the construction and operation of mechanical and electrical machinery, and which stimulates and develops the creative instinct of all, in particular, youths.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be clear to those skilled in the art, after a study of the following description in connection with the accompanying drawing.